Rhythms
by dicekun
Summary: Twelve rappers. Four groups. Four divisions. And a walled city of women. A girl who escaped from the walls, meeting the guys who use Hypnosis Mics. - Kirishima Rei is a 17 year-old girl who has a Hypnosis Mic insider her body, and she escaped from Choukou to hide herself with the help of her foster older brother, Riou Mason Busujima. But what if she decided to show herself and


Kirishima Rei

"Nii-chan, are you sure it's okay?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." His clear blue eyes met mine, assuring me that I will be fine, that I will be safe. Normal people would find him really scary, not only because he's a capable ex-military soldier, but also because he has a deep voice.

I kept my hand on the hem of his military uniform as he opened the door. I hesitated to follow him when I heard loud noises like shouting, cussing, and some things hitting the walls like they are being thrown.

"SAMATOKI, YOU BASTARD!"

"I'LL KILL YOU, JYUTO!"

I took a look at Riou-niichan's face. I wished we just opened the wrong door, but I guess this is it.

"Samatoki, Jyuto. Are you two fighting?" Riou-niichan said with a firm voice. I hid myself behind him but curiosity hit me so I took a peek.

There's a scary-looking guy with white hair, fierce red eyes, and a lot of ear piercings holding something like a mic. When I looked, it has a skull design on it. Scary.

On the other hand, he's arguing with another guy with silky, brown hair, wearing a pair of eyeglasses before his green eyes.

Both stopped in what were they doing and looked at the doorway. They had a terrified expression when they saw Riou-niichan.

"W-we're not! We were just, uh," the guy with white hair's eyes wandered a bit before completing his sentence. "We figured these things are useless so we destroyed them!"

"Ahaha! That's right, Riou! We just had fun destroying them!" The guy with brown hair said and the both of them acted as if they are best friends.

"Ah, is that so?" I want to slap myself because of that. Did he seriously buy that?! "Samatoki, Jyuto. I have brought someone."

"Who is it? Don't tell me it is--"

"It's my sister." Riou-niichan suddenly put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me gently so the two men can see me. I stepped back when they stared at me and immediately grabbed Riou-niichan's clothes. Why do they look at me like that?

"Really? That's news. I never heard you have one," the guy with eyeglasses uttered.

"Wow. Don't know you have a sister, Riou," the guy with white hair said as he approached me. "Hey, what's your name? You're small. Unlike your brother here."

"Her name is Rei. She's not my sister by blood. Her brother was a friend of mine back in the army and when he passed away, I promised to take care of her sister. I brought her here because she has no place to go to, or someone to be with her," Riou-niichan explained. That's right. We're not blood-related at all. The truth is, I don't even remember my true brother at all. He died when I was little. The military forces in Japan is already dissolved so... I'm with Riou-niichan since then. When he was invited to join a group, he barely comes back.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, kid." the guy with white hair said then he suddenly lighted a cigarette. I didn't like what he said. I always, always, always hated being called like that!

"I'm not a kid!" Before I could catch myself, everyone already stepped back when I shrieked. The windows broke, a few glasses shattered. I covered my mouth in shock.

"What the fuck is that?! Huh?!" I was terrified when the guy with white hair, the one they call Samatoki, glared at me.

"Samatoki! Calm down! That's Riou's sister!" The other one with eyeglasses, must be called Jyuto, pulled him from his back, trying to stop him from being violent. I understand. Of course he will act like that.

I'm not normal after all.

"Rei has a Hypnosis Mic," Riou-niichan told them calmly. "But it's planted inside her body."

The two men gaped when Riou-niichan said that. Jyuto-niisan cleared his throat. "I've never heard of this before! Does the people inside those walls knew about this?"

"Yes. A few of them. But it turns out to be a failure experiment, so Rei can go wherever she likes now." Riou-niichan patted my head after that. I smiled a bit. His hand is really gentle. "But they didn't know that Rei is a success. If they learn that she is, they might take her again and make her undergo numerous experiments."

I shuddered at that thought.

"Wait, wait! Experiment? Those fucking bastards experimented on this little girl? What the fuck?!" Samatoki growled. When I saw him looked at me, I can sense a bit of sympathy from them.

"Y-yes. Since I have no blood relatives anymore, and no one's gonna look once I die," I said with a small voice. I always knew. That's why when that experiment took place, I didn't complain. It's okay if I die.

"Shut the hell up." I almost screamed when Samatoki kicked the table near us. He eyed Riou-niichan and talked in a low tone. "Riou, she can stay here as long as she won't give us headaches. Got it?"

"I see. Samatoki, you are really soft when it comes to little girls," Jyuto said. Samatoki's face crumpled up and about to hit him in the face but Riou-niichan put both of his hand on Samatoki and Jyuto's shoulders.

"Samatoki, Jyuto. I should pay for your hospitability and kindness. I should make something for--"

"Ah, ah! No, no! You don't have to!" Jyuto's face darkened. Samatoki's expression became a bit... uh, horrified?

"W-we already ate! Right, Jyuto? Ha! Ha!"

"Yeah! Hahaha!"

"Then, Riou-niichan. You can just make for the both of us. I will help you!" I told him. I heard Samatoki and Jyuto gasped when I said that.

"Shit. Is that girl serious?"

"W-well, Riou has been taking care of her since then, so maybe..."

They are whispering to each other. I just smiled to myself. These people aren't bad as what I heard. When I was travelling, I heard a lot about those rap battles and there are groups that represent the four division in this place. Riou-niichan belonged to Yokohama's group. I heard they are dangerous, but seeing this, I guess they aren't that bad.

I decided to let them mind their business and looked at Riou-niichan. "Niichan, she won't find me here?"

He suddenly blinked and looked at me. I became a bit down after that, but he patted my head. "She won't. Just make sure to escape if I say so, hide if you think you have to. I told you to always follow your instincts, right?"

Yes, he's right. I'm already trained like a soldier because Riou-niichan taught me. I saluted at him and smiled brightly. "Yes!"

After that, Riou-niichan and I made dinner when the time came. We really want to show our gratitude so we made it when the night came. Samatoki-niichan and Jyuto-niichan's faces just showed those dismayed expressions, especially when Riou-niichan served them his homemade foods. I don't understand why. They tasted really good, though. Maybe they don't like how it appears?

So, what do you think of the first chap? I'm not so confident, haha!


End file.
